The Key to Salvation
by TripleChanger
Summary: Movieverse. Aliaya has lost her memory, and the only way for her to get it back is to confront past demons. main- MegatronxOC slight- OptimusxOC, SidewaysxOC
1. Chapter 1

(So in this one Megatron was NOT dropped into the sea.  
We'll say for now Starscream picked him up or something haha!)

(Aliaya= Ah-Lee-eye-yuh)

It will swap between Sam, Aliaya, and some Transformers pov's.

English

**Cybertronian**

* * *

_Its hard really; to explain why she loved him, why she would go to the ends of the earth for him. Maybe it was the fact that she knew he wasn't as bad as everyone thought, that she knew he had a heart. She watched him slowly, gripping the shard of metal tightly in her hand as he fell silently to the ground. Her mouth ripping open to emit a not so silent scream._

_How had they even met?_

The sound of footsteps smashing against an echoing floor followed by what could only be the slam of a door brought her to her senses, well to most of them. She could feel the exhaustion tingling down her spine, weighing her body down and making it near impossible for the female to move. Yet with the pounding of footsteps growing closer she mustered up enough energy to open her eyes. Slowly but surely blue hues peeked through and met the brightly colored world with wonder.

"Hey, Hey wake up!" A large hand laid itself on her shoulder as she let her head roll to the side her hues searching the face of the man kneeling besides her. He looked kind and carefree, his eyes though, they told a much different story. Deep within the hues a storm raged, confusion, fear and a sense that he was more important then the average teen. While it puzzled the female, it made her want to meet him even more. "Oh thank God! You've been asleep for three days! How are you feeling?" She mentally stepped back at his words, it had been three days? Her brain foggily took in the information recognizing this as the reason to why she was so tired.

Her body let a wave of pain creep down her spine a frown tugging her lips down as she once again tried to move with no success. It wasn't paralysis, the fact that she could move her head, and of course her toe was twitching from the way her leg was resting gave that away. With the knowledge of how long she was asleep so pieced together her exhaustion as her captor. Slowly opening her mouth she spit a word out towards the male, "F-Fine..." The word seemed forced and unusual though, the English battled her tongue and caused the man next to her to furrow his brow.

"Well it's good that you can speak...do you need help sitting up?" It was at this point her mind was finally starting to turn again the pain creeping down her spine had taken a momentary pause and allowed her mind to force it back up. Now she could register more things, like the fact she in all honesty had no idea where she was, she didn't know who the male next to her was. A frown forced its way onto her lips once again as the next thought rumbled through her mind. "Who am I?"

Her blue hues swiveled over his face once again as her hands pushed themselves against the blue sheets. Finally able to free herself from her exhaustion she forced herself into a sitting position. The female let her head twist slightly the confused expression taking hold and swapping with the frown. Sam's face did the same as hers, the small smile it once held slid away and he shifted uncomfortably. Her question really caught him off guard, he was the one who was supposed to ask the questions. "Wai-wai-wait...you don't know who you are?" She shook her head side to side her ebony hair creating a cloud as she moved it, the only bit of color was red stripe down the center of her hair.

Swinging her legs out from underneath the covers her hues grew wide, painted on her legs was a surplus of designs. Starting from her toes and wrapping around up to her hips were memories the female knew she had gotten for a reason, yet for what reason she didn't know. She let her toes brush against the hardwood floor for a moment before pushing herself into a standing position. Sam had taken a few steps back by now, allowing the female the room she needed to fully upright herself. A hot rush crept up his neck as he turned his face away from the strange woman that had been found in his bed.

She was wearing quite close to nothing, small cloth shorts barely covered her bottom half although her top half was covered by a rather large, and not to mention ridiculously baggy, white t-shirt. Spinning around Sam dove into his closet, rummaging through the few things he had before pulling out a pair of black sweat pants. Sam wasn't the biggest kid so they wouldn't be too over sized. Turning out of his closet he saw the female scratching at her wrist, a few more splatters of ink danced across her wrists. "W-what are you looking at?" He was still a bit flustered as he fumbled handing over the soft cloth to the female as she slipped them on, while she wasn't sure why, her legs were tingling a bit at the cold so it was appreciated.

"There's some writing here..." She thrust her hand out at the male waving it impatiently as he took it in his own hand. Sure enough inked into her sat what he could only assume were Japanese (or Chinese he really couldn't tell) characters. She wiggled her arm again causing the male to look up at her face, "are the red ones the same thing?" Confusion swept across the males face before he twisted his head back towards her wrist, an action which caused his stomach to drop. He hadn't noticed before but splattered up and down both of her arms were deep horrific scars, a sign of a past she didn't love. Noticing the cuts his mind began to wonder whether or not her legs held the same marks.

He released her hand as she took it back, resuming the picking at her skin. "Y-ya...the same thing..." He nodded his head slowly as she flashed a toothy grin his direction. What was he supposed to tell her? 'No, sorry those are actually from the times you tried to kill yourself,' he grimaced noticing a large slash from her elbow to her wrist. No, he couldn't tell her something like that, maybe her loosing her memory was a good thing, a sort of blessing in disguise. He continued scanning her, another large scar spiraling around her neck and he felt his stomach flip. They couldn't have been done by her, it looked almost like something hot had been wrapped around her neck.

"Sammy, are you in here hunny?" The tension in the room thickened quickly as the soft knock came from outside. The woman's voice seemed kind yet overly curious as she asked again. Sam, shocked by the fact that his mother was still in the house and he had failed to notice stood frozen with fear. How could he open the door and allow his mother to see the female in front of him? A jumble of ideas stormed through his head until one clicked in place, the light flashing on and chasing all other thoughts from his mind. He would simply shove her in the closet and open the door! Satisfied with this brilliant idea he brought himself out of his thoughts, his stomach dropping once again. She was no longer in front of him!

"O-Oh! Hello there, who are you?"

Fear washed over the young male, the panic bubbling up inside him like a pot left on the stove for just too long. His body began moving against his will as he turned to face his door, his worst nightmare coming true right before his eyes. There standing in the doorway, her hair a black and red cloud of mess, clothes still slightly askew from the half-ass way she had put them on, stood the female. His eyes moved away from the talkative newcomer to his mother, the anger and confusion not well hidden on her older face. Sighing the male hung his head and moved towards the talking females, he knew it was now or never and he would much rather die now then be on pins and needles until his death.

"Mom, this is one of Bee's friends." His mother's expression didn't change, and he knew she was having a hard time believing that based on the girls appearance, and in all honesty he couldn't blame her. How would he react? 'oh mom, this sexed up looking female is a friend of my transforming car!' ya, actually the more he thought about it the more he realized he wouldn't believe himself either! "Oh so you know Bumblebee?" The female's face paled as she looked between the Witwickys. Was she supposed to know this Bumblebee/Bee they were talking about? The name didn't ring any bells inside of her, maybe it was 'Sammy's' way of explaining something to his mother, a sort of inside joke that she was supposed to know.

A smile danced onto her lips as she giggled nodding her head, "**Oh-"** she let a thick cough pass her lips before speaking again, the confusion smashed into not only Sam but his mother at her odd speech. "Oh of course I know Bee!" Nodding her head she looked once again back and forth between the two, this time her own confusion worsened. Their faces were both screwed up in not only a confused but now a shocked manner, was she not supposed to know Bee? Was that a joke between the two that they were supposed to laugh at while she sat contemplating on whether or not she knew him or not? She frowned, letting her arms cross over her chest with a harumph. These people were rather confusing, and if this is what they found comical she could add cruel to her list as well.

"Well...you two have fun..." His mother slowly backed out of the door way before stopping once again, quickly stepping forward she let her head stick around the door her attention focused on Sam. "Oh, Mikaela came by, she said she would come back later." With that the female retreated downstairs allowing the younger one to spin back into his room, a laugh passing her lips.

"What a kind woman she was! That was your mother was it not?" She tilted her head to the side her hues blinking a few times before waving her hand to ignore what ever he was going to say. She fought back the bitter taste that clung to her tongue as she turned her attention to the posters on the wall. She really didn't want to know if it was his mother or not, a sudden fear sweeping over her that the answer might not be what she wanted. It could be a nanny, a caretaker, she frowned before shaking her head, chasing away other thoughts before they could surface.

A soft bark came from outside and the female spun around eyes wide with curiosity. Trotting over to the window she leaned against his desk her hues peering down into the yard where Mojo sat on the grass his attention diverted towards the street. A giggle passed her lips as she pointed to his small Chihuahua. "D-Do you see it! It looks so strange!"

His attention had diverted from the dog to the mark resting on the back of her neck. He was right to think that the marks did wrap around her neck, the spiral motion continued on the back as well. So someone had attempted to choke her, that wasn't the thing that bothered him the most. Right under her hairline where the wrapping motion seemed to end, was a small Decepticon brand. The black mark burnt into her skin just like the markings that led up to it. It was then that he knew what had happened, somehow a Decepticon had grabbed a hold of her, and to torture her it choked her, branding her for some odd reason.

He frowned as she turned around a grin plastered on her face. She couldn't possibly be a spy, she didn't seem nervous or jittery at all. Her demeanor was far to pleasant to be someone that would even think about the end of the human race. A heavy sigh passed his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, his hues continuing to watch her as she moved about his room opening drawers and boxes. He had to take her to Optimus, but first he had to talk with Bee, there had to be some reason as to why he brought her here and not to a NEST base. "H-hey, want to talk a walk? I'll let you meet Mojo." He motioned out his window towards the shaking canine.

"I-I would like that!" She let a laugh pass her lips as she trotted out after the male following him down the stairs. A wary glance was shot towards the boy by his mother unseen by the young girl. It seemed she was just as uneasy as he was, afraid of why the girl held such mortifying marks. Pressing the back door open he let her run out, his small dog running to meet her as well, happy for the attention and the love. "I'll leave you two be for a few minutes." Nodding her head to show the male she understood her attention focused back on the little dog her hands now scrubbing at his stomach.

Stepping into the garage he tapped the hood of his yellow camaro allowing the car to rumble before a symphony of mechanical noises filled the open garage. With the last click falling into place instead of his car sat a small yellow robot, his face whirring softly with joy to see Sam once again. "Hello Sam." The radio clicked off allowing Sam to return the greeting before continuing on. "Who is she Bee?" He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder motioning to the girl that now lie on her stomach her hues scanning the sky as Mojo curled himself into her stomach.

"A powerful-yet deadly-key to our salvation!" He furrowed his brows as he turned to face the female, she was deadly? How on earth was he supposed to believe that, there she was lying face up on the grass laughing as his tiny dog licked her hand. "Deadly? Come on Bee look at her!" His yellow hand rose allowing the tarp to pull back so he himself could see her, a confused whir passed his lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "It just-has to be her." Sam frowned before throwing the next bit of information out to allow Bee to process it.

"She doesn't know who she is." This caused his Autobot to stumble backwards, his wing colliding into the shelf and toppling over a few cans still filled with paint. Sam laughed hollowly before continuing, "I know right?" He crossed his arms over his chest, his head focusing out the door once again. "She's branded with their mark Bee." Crawling forward a bit more carefully Bee let the female enter his sight once again. "That's how I knew-she was the one.-Without that-mark-she could be anyone." Sam nodded his head before letting the bot continue, "The boss-he must meet her." Nodding Sam allowed himself to agree with his guardian, although he was still unsure as to why she was brought here and not straight to Optimus. Another thought tumbled in his mind as he watched his friend collapse back into his alt mode allowing Sam to fetch the female before they drove away. Had Bee erased her memories?


	2. Chapter 2

(Aliaya= Ah-Lee-eye-yuh)

It will swap between Sam, Aliaya, and some Transformers pov's.

English

**Cybertronian**

* * *

She was easily entertained, and in a way it was a good thing, at least for Sam it was.

She had been placed in a colorful room, paintings and photos littered the walls and allowed the female infinite options for her attention. At the moment her hues were glued to a photo hung in a dark mahogany frame. Centered in the photo sat Sam along with two others, the first was a young girl her arms thrown around Sam's waist protectively. The next was an army soldier, short hair and a grin ear to ear, all three held the appearance of just leaving a war zone. Her hues flickered to the small bronze plate at the bottom of the frame, her lips forming the words "Mission City...?" She twisted her head again, the name ringing somewhere deep inside the female's head.

A soft knock echoed through the room before the door swung open four people trotting into the room. Two placed themselves at the long table stretched in the middle of the room, the other two stuck close to the door guns propped up in a defensive position. She frowned at the sight of the two soldiers by the door before returning her attention towards Sam and the newcomer. "Mission City eh?" The male wagged his hand towards the picture she had been looking at moments ago before motioning for her to take a seat at the table they had flocked to.

Lowering herself into one of the white plastic chairs she shifted uncomfortably, they were more like lawn chairs then anything else, and a quick glance at the table revealed a tacky table as well. She had an inkling it was done for her, something she couldn't use in case she was a threat, but why would they consider her a threat? Had she done something wrong when she was with Sam. Her attention shifted towards the male as her hues roamed over the teen, he was slightly sweaty a nervous appearance and was suddenly having a hard time looking her in the eye. "My name is Major William Lennox, you can call me Lennox everyone seems to." He let a nervous laugh pass his lips as he brought the female's attention away from Sam and onto himself. He seemed nervous as well, his hues flicking up and down her body, as if he was waiting for her to make the wrong move.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and kind, yet fearful and bold, catching both men off guard as Sam shifted in his seat leaning over to explain to Lennox. "She's doesn't remember who she is, and we can't find any clue as to what her na-" He was cut off as the female stood pushing her wrist out towards Sam once again. "That is not true, this is my name!" Her index finger dug into the ink scrawled across her right wrist, the skin was slightly inflamed and soft red due to her constant scratching at the permanent mark. Sam shifted nervously before nodding, waving his hand in an apologetic way, "sorry...I forgot about that..."

She moved around Sam to stand closer to the uniformed male, her arm jutting out close to his face as she wagged her arm again. "Major William Lennox! Do you know what these symbols mean?" She blinked her hues a few times her head twisting slightly to the side as she waited for him to answer. There was a small bubble of hope that welled up inside of her, for in all honesty she was hopeful that this male would be able to read the letters. That this new male would be able to tell her what her name was. "I-I'm sorry...I can't read Chinese..."

Her small glimmer of hope was gone then, if this male didn't know how to read it why on earth did Sam bring him in here in the first place. She turned her attention towards the silent two by the door, "What does this say?" She stuck her arm out at them, both stiffening defensively before realizing she meant no harm. The one on the right coughed nervously as he shrugged his shoulders, explaining to the female that he couldn't read it either, the one on the left shyly shaking his head that he couldn't either.

Disheartened the female returned to her cold plastic seat, slumping her body into the table she allowed her forehead to rest against it her hair short hair waving softly as the air conditioning kicked on in the room, pushing the air around. "I need to ask you a few questions..." Lennox leaned forward in his own seat, the legs wobbling slightly before holding the male up with a sturdy force.  
The female was quick to respond, her reply shooting from her lips like poison as she rolled her head away from the male, resting her ear against the plastic now. "No. I will not answer! Not until someone reads this!" Again her arm rose from her side, wobbling like a sad fish before flopping down with a small thump against her thigh.  
Both men shifted nervously in their seats as they watched the female.

"Sir, doesn't Epps know Chinese?" A soft statement made by the soldier as he took a step forward whispering the words into the Major's ear before stepping back to his place by the door. A scowl crossed the male's lips as he stood up, "well I guess we have to take you to him then. Epps is on a conference call and it would be easier to take you to him that way he doesn't miss anything..." Sam stood up as well, his hand resting on her shoulder as he shook her slightly. "Did you hear that, we're going to get someone to read it for you."

Yet she wasn't as pleased as she had originally thought. Her left hand found it's way to her wrist once again as she nervously began to play with the ink that sat buried deep within her skin. For some reason she had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to know her name, no matter how much she wanted to know it herself. "I'll only let Epps read it on one condition." The female lifted her head, her face was no longer young and happy, it had taken on a worn and tired expression, nodding her head she allowed him to continue. "You must answer everything we ask truthfully."

She nodded her head happily before letting her own words slip from her mouth. "Promise to take me to Epps, not anyone else!" The Major agreed and stood from his chair, Sam following behind him. She nodded again to herself before heaving her body from her chair quickly following the men out of the colorful room. Glancing over her shoulder one last time she allowed her eyes to land on the Mission City picture lingering for a moment before the door was shut behind her.

_Why did she feel like she had been there before?_

It wasn't long until they reached their destination, all four men seemed a bit more on edge now then they had in the previous room. Standing in the hallway they all began to shoot looks amongst themselves, the female still distracted by the red almost purple scars that littered her body. Her nail scratched at the smooth skin above the most gruesome one, a large jagged line that stretched from her elbow to her wrist. The same voice within her that told her she shouldn't know her name, was also screaming that Sam had lied to her, that that line was not like the black ones. Frowning she curled her hand into a fist, watching the veins dance underneath her marks, some seemed to jag at certain angles others did not match her opposite arm. They were curious yet frustrating to the female.

The whispering in front of her had come to a conclusion and she shifted uneasily, they were all watching her now, as if checking one last time to make sure she wouldn't go in there and kill everyone. One of the guards stepped to the side as the other opened the door for them, allowing Sam, Lennox and herself to pass through. Closing the door behind her both guards kept themselves in the hallway.

The room they had entered was rather large, although room did no justice to the space, it was more of an aircraft hangar. Large double doors stood at one end, vehicles and people littered throughout the room. Dragging her hues from one end to the other she spotted a variety of things, many soldiers and many cars, although a few things stood out besides that. The main thing was the event playing itself in the middle of the room. A large scaffolding housing many computers and cameras wrapped around not one but four robots. Her hues grew wide with excitement as well as curiosity, her mind trying to grab as much information as she could about them.

The first was the largest of the group holding himself high with an air of royalty about him, he was splattered with red and blue paint. His face seemed worn and she couldn't help but notice the tires placed along his legs. He was one that she knew she could get lost looking at, so she forced herself to look away. Ripping her hues off the bot she turned her attention to the one besides him.

Slick black paint with a large bulky build the next radiated power, and the female knew she would have to be weary about him. He shifted allowing his hands to rest on his hips before letting out a blast of hot air. A smile tore onto her lips as she realized this one wasn't too fond to be here.

There was large yellow bot and for some reason he scared her more then the previous one. His face was set in stone as his hand smashed into the back of the black one, snapping him into shape. She knew he wasn't the leader, he had yet to talk while the one she adored continued to speak towards the cameras. She shifted away from the yellow bot to the very last one.

The last was a small yellow one, he was standing closer to the edge of the group and kept shifting back and forth almost like he was waiting for something. She was honestly surprised that the other yellow one had yet to hit him, he had already but the black one in place. Two short doors stuck out of his back and she let a chime of a laugh pass her lips, they resembled wings! Unfortunately her small ripple of joy caused the room to fall still, she had drawn attention towards herself.

She hadn't planned to alert them of her presence, but the small things that stuck out of his back, it was just too comical. She had laughed before she had even realized it. Taking a step backwards she disappeared behind Lennox shielding herself from the curious looks from the bots. Sam trotted forward waving towards the yellow one that had gotten her to laugh, the bot waved back towards the boy before shifting trying to get a better view at the female that had hidden herself.

"Optimus," the boys whisper echoed slightly across the emptying hangar. Most of the soldiers as well as the cars were leaving through the doors at the end allowing the room to fall eerily silent. They obviously took their presence as a sign that they needed to leave so most were leaving at a rapid pace. A few men sitting at the computers seemed to tell whomever was on the other line that a pressing matter had arisen and they would get back to them as soon as they could. Shutting down the systems they too began to clamber down the metal structure passing the female and exiting the hangar.

"Sam. I see you've brought a friend." She bobbed impatiently behind the Major, she was nervous to be around such large creatures, yet anxious for this Epps to read her wrist. "I'm sorry Optimus, she's Bee's friend not mine." The blue bot twisted his head towards the smaller yellow one and it finally clicked in the female's mind why they had given her such strange looks earlier.

It had been a joke between mother and son, a comical trade of knowing this giant robot. Yet she had played into it too well agreeing that she knew the bot, catching both of them off guard and causing the quizzical looks. A soft sigh pushed past her lips as she scrubbed the back of her head, now that question was answered.

"Bumblebee's...friend?" Sam nodded, he had moved much closer to the robots and was beginning his climb up the scaffolding where another military man sat. The Major began to move as well, and in turn she followed close behind. She didn't want to be too exposed or left alone, not in this new environment. Sam had reached the top of the platform and moved closer to the blue faced one. "Yes, he said that she was...the key to salvation or something."

The larger yellow bot nearly tipped hearing the words pass from the humans lips, both Lennox and the girl had reached the top of the structure and stood besides their human ambassador. The female still hidden behind the army clad man, wobbled back and forth from the ball to the heel of her foot. The bot shifted to see the female better, his optics scanning her body quickly her form too close to that of the Major for him to do a deep scan.

"Is this true, are you the Key young one?" His bright blue eyes shifted towards her and she was once again caught in his face. Large etchings dug deep into the side of his head and every small movement sent a thousand gears whirring and spinning deep within him.

"NO!" She stamped her foot against the grated metal, the pain of her flesh hitting it flashing momentarily across her face. She stepped around Lennox, the pressure shifted to her other foot, allowing the recently stamped one to calm itself before she put too much weight onto it. "Major William Lennox, you promised me!" Sighing the male waved the darker skinned soldier over. "This is Technical Sergeant Robert Epps, just call him Epps, it'll be easier for everyone, and again just call me Lennox." Shifting his attention to Epps he opened his mouth to speak, the small female's voice over powering his own.

"Technic-" The look given by the man caused the female to falter before continuing, "E-Epps, what does this say." Jabbing her hand out at the male she began to wave it about again forcing him to grasp the wiggling appendage in his own hands. "What these symbols?" She nodded her head happily stepping forward and pushing her hand against he man again, "please Te-Epps." Shrugging the male agreed focusing on the black writing for a moment longer before he began to sound it out.

"Aa..ahh...ahl...ah-lay...ah-lee...ah-lee-ay...ah-lee-eye-ah...Oh okay, you really want to know what it says?" The man tilted his head a smirk dancing on his lips. The female flared for a moment before realizing that the male wasn't actually serious. Pushing the anger from her heart she nodded her head once again waggling her arm about. "Please, it's my name." Blinking Epps shrugged his own eyes once again catching the scars before dragging his vision down to her wrist.

"Aliaya."


	3. Chapter 3

Ah-Lee-eye-yuh)

(Ali= Ahlee [like Ali Baba])

It will swap between Sam, Aliaya, and some Transformers pov's.

English

**Cybertronian**

* * *

"Aliaya..." She closed her hues, inhaling deeply through her nose she let her senses open. It was almost like a warm spark ignited in her heart a thrumming deep inside of her she would have pegged for her heart if it hadn't been so irregular. It wasn't the typical thumping, more like a constant hum that grew louder every now and then. Her brows furrowed as she listened to the noise, why hadn't she ever heard it before? It seemed loud enough that in all honesty she was surprised the others hadn't heard it.

"Alright, now you have to answer some questions." Lennox rested his hand on the female's shoulder and she nodded her head wearily. Could none of them hear this? It was deafening! She scrunched her hues together her hands raising from her sides to rub her temples slowly, maybe it was just a headache? She heard the metal groan as someone shifted, she slowly opened her hues another small nod to the man gave que for him to start asking his questions.

"You have marks on your arms, red and purple ones, where did they come from?" She paled at the question, her eyes moving to her arms once again. The littered marks Sam had told her were the same she now knew were not. A frown tugged at her lips as she traced a finger along the darker of the lines, where had they come from? Her silence and expression were enough for the male as he brought his arm to his chest crossing them. "Well...how about the one around your neck?" Her brows furrowed again as she tore her attention away from her arm to stare at the green clad man. Around her neck? Her fingers rose shakily as they pressed themselves against the rough skin. Sure enough the skin swelled in certain areas and she was able to follow the spiraling scar to the mark dug into the back of her neck.

The humming was growing louder and her fear was peaking, why couldn't she remember anything? Was she supposed to know who she got these marks when she just learned her name moments ago? It seemed ridiculous to her that they would think she would know such things. A frustrated grunt caused her to shift towards the taller yellow bot, a stain creeping onto her face. She was a disappointment wasn't she?

"What about the Decepticons?" His gruff voice tore through her, as he spit the last word. Decepticons? The way he spoke their name she knew it wasn't something good, if he had been able to produce poison she knew it would have been then when he spoke the word. She closed her hues once again, her small hand gripping the fabric above her heart as she doubled over.

She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, the humming had now gotten so loud she could only see their lips moving, gears shifting, bodies fumbling. She watched through swimming vision as the blue one lowered his face towards her, the gears in and around his mouth whirring rapidly. She knew he was speaking, she knew he was asking her if she was alright, yet she couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything besides the damned humming erupting from her core.

A small whine passed her lips as she crumpled forward, her palm flattened against the metal floor her knees had scraped against, her right hand still tearing at the white fabric. "H-Help..." The noise within her chest cranked up even louder, something she didn't think was possible and the female's head smashed against the scaffolding. A cry of pain shot through her lips as she rolled her self into the fetal position. Her left hand extended wearily towards the blue bot, the last words slipping through her lips in a manner of screeches and unknown syllables. **"I-it hurts..."** With that her hues closed, the last thing her mind processing was his large hand extending down towards her.

She felt something warm inside of her, a spark of hope, no. A spark of life. Something she remembered feeling before, in a long lost memory. She focused on the spark, a small blue light echoing around it with each of its pulses. Each echo sending life to the far reaches of the black space she stood in. A deep voice rambled through the space, echoing and bouncing around her. "Give her my spark." She furrowed her brows as she spun, trying to find the source of the voice, another smaller voice hesitating. "Are jou sure?" A loud banging, caught the female off guard and she stumbled backwards, landing harshly on her bottom. "If this insect has my spark then I'll be immune to any attacks. I can die a thousand times but this thing will hold my life." She felt the small spark next to her swell, a small humming reverberating from it. Her hues grew wide as she rested her hand over her heart, that was the same humming... "It vill bring her back as vell..." She tried processing the last bit, was she dead? Was this spark they were going to add bring her b-"That doesn't concern me."

A jolt surged through her body, the female's body crashing back against the metal table. "Again Ratchet." She felt the tendrils slide against her body another shock applied to her, and again her body jumped the few inches. "There's still no heart beat Prime." A scraping of metal as one of them shifted, "Try again." A blast of hot hair and then another burst to her soul. Her hues shot open, a mangled cry tearing through her lips. She could feel the electricity crashing through her system, tingling through her body and absorbing into her left side. "Still nothing..."

"S-Stop!" She sat of, her body shaking as the last traces of energy soaked itself into her body. "I-I'm f-f-fine re-really!" She rubbed her hands eagerly along her arms as she shifted her attention back and forth between the two bots. The blue one shifted his head before turning his attention towards the yellow bot. "Ratchet...are you reading what I am?" The one named Ratchet paused for a moment before answering. "Optimus...she's dead."

The female paled listening to the words, she was dead? That couldn't be right, here she was sitting up speaking to them, and yet they had the nerve to say she was dead? She quickly spun around searching behind her, checking to make sure her body wasn't still lying there. A metal hand reached out towards her, an index finger jabbing her squarely in the chest. A burst of electricity still bundled in her skin shot out wrapping around the new metal object and the hand withdrew shaking the bits off.

"Ratchet...how is this possible?" A sigh from the yellow bot as he stepped forward. "While you were gone I found something interesting...May I?" His own hand was upon her now, tugging gently at the battered white cloth, most of it had torn away with the jolt he had given her. Nodding her head still unsure of what he was planning the bot tugged on the cloth letting it fall away from her body. She shyly rose her hands to cover her chest as she watched the two step closer, their heads stooping down to exam her body.

Starting at her shoulder thick black stitches ran up to her neck then jaggedly down her chest, stopping just above her groin it jutted to the left wrapping around until it reached her side before traveling back up and connecting to the starting point at her shoulder. Optimus shifted a bit before turning his attention towards the other bot, "and?" Ratched huffed again a blast of hot air tickling the females skin before he reached out, snipping a bit of the cord and untying most of it. Her skin peeled away revealing a crude metal shell underneath, stamped over where her heart should be was a large Decepticon symbol. The female stared down at her body with wonder as she rapped her knuckled against the metal, a hiss tearing through her lips as she moved to nurse her bruising skin. The metal was not like other metals she had encountered.

"I think she has something inside of her, something the Decepticons wanted to hide from us." Optimus backed away from the female before pushing his way through the door leaving the two alone. Sighing once again the mech turned his attention back towards the human threading the cord back through its holes and tying it in a tight knot on her shoulder.

"R-Ratchet...I didn't mean to upset him..." Ratchet spun towards the female waving his hands in front of his face he spoke softly. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Let's get you to where you'll be staying." Nodding her head the female grabbed the last bits of her shirt from the table holding it in front of her body as she allowed the mech to pick her up, leaving through the same door Optimus just had. "Now Aliaya-" "Please," she shifted her head up towards the towering mech. "Call me Ali." A grumble tore through his chest and for a smile appeared on her lips, so they could laugh? "Well then Ali, there will be a human guard assigned to help you navigate through the base until you're comfortable getting around." She nodded her head as the bot rounded another corner, they weren't all that large, sure they were big compared to anything else she had seen, but she was a bit larger then his hand. She assumed she would be taller to Bumblebee then to Optimus though.

A frown tugged onto her lips again as she pressed her hand to her chest, gripping the fabric she held there even tighter. What had she done to make the blue bot leave like that? Was it because she was metal underneath? She adjusted her arms pushing against the right side of her chest, the flesh gave way and shifted giving the female peace of mind that only that side was metal. Adjusting again she continued her poking game against the metal side, the thought crossing her mind of how long she had held it. How long had she been half metal? She stared at her left arm, was that metal as well? She smacked it against Ratchet's hand earning an odd noise from the mech. Bringing her hand to her face she sighed, so it was? Her hand didn't hurt at all and the pinging that filled her ears meant that she had indeed hit metal.

"Are you alright?" Grumbling to herself she turned to face the mech, tears had long ago started their assault on her face, her hues had begun to shift to a reddened color and she knew her face would be puffy in the morning. "R-Ratchet?" The mech bent over as he entered a room, he could still fit through the door frame but it wasn't as big as the ones on their side of the base. Albeit this base was rather small compared to the new base they were adjusting for them, Diego Garcia. Letting the door shut behind him he lowered himself to the ground, careful not to sit on anything they had moved into her room.

"Why am I a freak? I don't even know how I got these marks and yet I've already upset Optimus." She sniffled, her hands releasing the white cloth as it fluttered pitifully to the floor, her hands now occupied with scrubbing the tears from her face. "And now I'm a crying mess and there's nothing to cry over!" Ratchet shifted a bit before bringing his hand to her face, helping her remove the blasted liquid spouting from her eyes. "You learned a lot today, I'm surprised you didn't shut yourself down into stasis..." She sniffled letting a small laugh fight its way through her tears, she had no idea what he just said. "Ratchet...I know I'm supposed to have human escorts, but will you show me around once?" She rubbed her hues again before another sniffle, "I don't know anyone else..."

Groaning the mech looked down at her, she was a mess of a human and yet she was asking for his help. Sighing he nodded his head setting the human down on the floor he had placed himself on. Pushing her towards her 'bed', he was still getting use to human terminology, it looked like a stasis berth to him. "Yes, but after you recharge."  
The female wagged her head happily before turning around stripping herself of the pants Sam had given her, and revealing the marks along her legs. He was quick to notice the Cybertronian symbols inked into her skin. Slave and pet where in there, typical if she was that to one of the decepticons. One of the symbols though caused him to reach out spinning her around. There, on the inside of her thigh was the command symbol, proving that when she was with the decepticons, she could and probably did give commands.

A giggle passed her lips as she was spun around, she knew he was checking over the marks that littered her legs just as she did the first time she saw them. "They're so unique aren't they!" She watched as he slowly nodded his head before wishing her a peaceful stasis and removing himself from the room. Placing herself on the soft sheets she let her hues roam over her legs once again, there were marks like those on her arms, these seemed far worse though. Carved into her skin were a litter of lines and curves some she winced just looking at. Still unsure of what caused them she knew at least that these marks weren't the same as the black ones.

She shifted her body again allowing herself to lie against the soft sheets, and while she didn't think she would fall asleep right away she felt the exhaustion creeping through her body. Ratchet had been right, she was emotional because she had learned far too much today, and the best thing to do was to fall asleep and start again in the morning. Closing her hues she let the blue vanish and moments later the exhaustion swept over her face, pushing her over the edge and into slumber.


End file.
